The First Secret
by Boendal
Summary: Nick has a really big secret and Jessica accidentally finds out about it. How will she react. (Yeah i know a crapy summary but this is my first story so coments are welcomed.)


Nick was currently hiding behind a rock. He got ambushed by forces of Magmion. Fireballs were hitting the rock behind Nick's back. It will soon break so the rock gormiti needed either to find a new place to hide or strike back.

He looked around the battlefield but found nothing that would suit as a cover. Nick saw Jessica that was flying high in the sky. She was gracefully dodging everything that was thrown at her. Toby was busy fighting a bunch of fire gormiti far from the current position of his brother.

Nick turned his arms into two large circle shields. He ran out from his cover and charged at the nearest group of foes. The earth lord smashed them with the shields and the lava gormiti fell to the ground. The next group was on a big distance and was ready to fire at Nick. He made sharp spikes appear on his shields and threw one at the group of Magmion's troops before they could fire. The lord of earth threw the second shield at the group that was firing fireballs at Jessica. He managed to knock out all six of them. Then he felt a faint pain in his side. Nick looked down and saw a large cut in his side. He looked back and saw a lava gormiti.

This one was different from others. His arms and back were covered in large black spikes. He reached his arm forward and spikes covered in fire flew in Nick's direction. The earth gormiti slammed the ground beneath him and a large block of stone arose from the ground. Nick started pushing it in the direction of the new foe. Cracks started appearing on the stone block but. This lava gormiti was a lot stronger then others. The stone broke in two just in front of the Magmion's new warrior. Nick hadn't wasted any time and grabbed the spiked gormiti by the neck and pulled him to himself. He started hitting the face of lava gormiti with his free fist. After a few hits Nick threw the spiked warrior onto the ground. He looked around. Every other lava gormiti was down. Toby and Jessica were walking to him.

"Looks like you a hero of the day. You defeated most of the mall alone", said the lady of wind with a smile.

"Good job bro. Now we need to figure out why all the hedgehogs in the forest got covered in fiery spikes", said the water lord.

"I think I know what caused it", said Nick as he bent down and snatched a golden amulet from spiked gormiti's neck. He held it in front of himself.

"This is The Force amulet. It increases the power of the person that wears it and judging by the look of this guy he was the one who caused the troubles in our world. I read it in a book if you wanted to ask me from where I know that", said the earth lord to his confused friends.

A glowing orb appeared in between them. Lucas was inside of it." He is correct. I am watching the news and everything went back to normal. I will get you back", said the boy. A whirlwind appeared over the lords of nature and sucked them in.

Toby, Jessica and Nick appeared at the cave that served as their headquarters. Lucas hoped down from the floating seat and congratulated his friends. Razzle did so as well. Toby suggested to go to a café and everyone except for Nick who stayed silent.

"Guys I will stay here. I want to read some more", said the brown haired boy.

"Fine, it's your choice. We will be at a café that is two blocks away", said Toby as three friends went up the stairs.

Once Nick was sure that his friends were far away he grabbed onto his side and groaned. He quickly removed his hoodie and white shirt. A large wound was at his side. It was bleeding. Nick rushed to the bookshelves and roughly threw three of them from the shelf on the floor. He would not do something like this in any other circumstances but it was a special occasion. He snatched a brown box that was behind the books and opened. The boy took a large curved needle for stitching wounds. He took a lighter from the box, ignited it and disinfected the needle. Then he took a thread and tried to put it through needle's ear. It was hard because his hands were shaking and the pain in his side wasn't helping. Razzle took the needle and quickly put a thread through the needle's ear. Yes the little lizard knew about Nick's secret. The brown haired boy thanked his friend and started stitching up his wound.

Three friends exited Trip's house and were heading to the café when Jessica remembered something.

"Guys I think I forgot my mobile at the cave. I will catch up to you", said the blonde girl as she ran inside the house. The boys said a quick 'okay' and continued on their way.

Jessica quickly reached the staircase to the cave and ran down. When she finally reached the cave she was greeted with a terrifying sight. Nick was standing shirtless in front of her and the sight would've been pretty if not for a large bloody wound in his side that he was sewing up. The girl gasped. The brown haired boy noticed her and stopped. He looked at his wound then at the blonde.

"Jess this is not what you think it is", said the boy.

"Yeah?! You are not stitching up a large bloody wound at you side?!", asked the girl as she rushed to him and took a needle from her friend's hands. She stood on her knees and started sewing up the wound.

"Wh-what are you doing?", asked Nick as he blushed.

"How does it looks like. I am helping you", said the girl with a hint of anger in her tone. The brown haired boy chuckled a little bit.

"What is so funny?"

"No offense Jess but I thought that if you would ever see me like this you would pass out"

"To be honest I am surprised that I hadn't passed out yet. So will you tell me why you haven't told us about this and why is it even happening to you?", asked the girl.

"Well I thought that if I would tell you that some of my wounds that I get in my gormiti form get transported to my human body you would try to always protect me and by doing so we might fail our task in protecting Gorm. It started when I helped Roscalion. I don't know why this is happening", said Nick.

"Don't be angry at him child. He meant well", said Razzle. Jessica glared at him.

"You knew about this?!", asked the blonde angrily. The lizard said a faint yes and backed away.

Soon the blonde girl finished stitching up the wound and stood up but as soon as she did so her knees felt weak and she fell. Luckily Nick was there to catch her.

"I think I am finally ready to pass out", said the girl with a small smile.

"Come on you can't do that after all you just did", said Nick with a smile as he lifted her up and carried up the stairs. Jessica put her arms around his neck to keep balance.

Once in the house Nick carried the girl to the sofa and lay her down onto it. Then he went to the kitchen, took a cup and poured some water into it. Then he went to Jessica and gave her the water. The blonde felt a little bit better after she drunk it. Nick went to his room and took put on a white t-shirt. He returned to his friend who was now watching TV. The boy sat down beside her on the sofa.

"Jess can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes of course"

"Don't tell anyone about it. I already told you my reasons", said the boy as he looked at the girl. Jessica thought about it for a moment and then answered.

"Okay but only if you will not keep any secrets from me from now on. You got that?"

"Yes", was his simple answer. Jessica smiled, moved closer to him and hugged the boy. She put her head on his shoulder. Nick put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her even closer.

That was their first little secret and many more would come but that is a story for another time.

**The End**

A/n: Well this is my little story. I hope someone will read it. Revives are welcomed and please don't be to harsh on my grammar. English is not my native language


End file.
